


【ZC】you are the one I’ve been looking for

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: Top! Zavala /Bottom! Cayde-6“This is great. Any one want a hug? Hugs? ...no? No hugs...”PWP 水煎 explicit原作剧情后的个人想象 不好意思写了这么多porn  OOC都是我的 Cayde-6和Zavala属于棒鸡
Relationships: Cayde-6/Zavala (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【ZC】you are the one I’ve been looking for

很少有Titan向Hunter索求的时候。他们除了在紧急情况（尤其是猩红战争开始后的那段时间）连平时见面的次数都少的可怜。但是现在他们不在圣城的会议室里，不在他们熟悉的高塔，他们刚刚开完一场属于他们三个人的火力小队的会议，在谷仓，现在Cayde-6躺在离他几米远的谷仓里用破箱子垒起来的暂时休息的地方，四仰八叉的沉睡。Exo也会睡得这么沉吗？Hunter Vanguard也会这样毫无防备的躺在陌生的地方等待天亮吗？Zavala在黑暗中看着他，Exo金属眼皮底下的微弱的蓝光在黑暗中若隐若现，看的不是很清楚，但是他看得出神。没人知道的是，在他们两个独处的时间中，只有少得可怜的一部分在商量有关于人类的生死大事，一部分时间是Cayde自顾自在讲他一个人或者他带着别的年轻猎人是如何把那些Vex或者卡巴尔打个狗啃泥，一部分时间是他们在吵嘴，一部分时间他们在做爱。Zavala从不知道Cayde是如何想的，Hunter Vanguard把这称之为“利益关系”。他需要这个，他也需要，虽然Gardian不允许记起自己的过去，但是他们记得，至少Cayde记得，贪恋来自活着的生物带来的温度，或者肢体接触。Zavala已经能感受到对方的时间很久了，尤其是在每次开完会后若有若无的接触比如拍肩或者帮对方整理护甲时（或者是他自己太在意）不经意的触碰。他们认识很久了，但是具体是什么时候开始熟悉的？Zavala实在是记不清，已经过去太久，没人会记住这样无聊的细节。

Hunter Vanguard发出一声细微的呜咽，接着是Titan差点压制不住的无意识地挣扎，Cayde眼皮子底下的眼珠子开始颤动，带着机器薄薄的那层金属表皮下独特的电流和震颤，Zavala很少听到对方这样的声音，他听到的最多的还是他说玩笑话，这让他一时间不知道如何进行下去。

“呃……什么…”

Cayde艰难地睁开眼，张开嘴大口喘息，一副没搞清状况的样子，喉咙里就传出难以抑制的机器颤抖的声音，屁股里那根肉棒狠狠顶着他，泰坦身体上力量上的压制让他难以挣脱，把他撑满让他难以控制自己的往一边躲。hunter还没有完全清醒到露出游刃有余的戏虐表情，就被拽出了美好的梦里。Zavala猜测如果不是谷仓的光线太暗Cayde就会发现他的脸完全红了，这让commander少见的感到难堪和暴躁。虽然他从抱住Cayde开始就预见到自己的坏行为被戳穿的一刻，但是来自Hunter Vanguard的柔软呜咽随之拔高成连续的呻吟时，他差点就要自己停下来这场他自发地性爱了。Cayde微微侧过头来，眯着眼睛，那表情出奇的迷茫。Zavala从来没有见过Cayde这么惊慌的表情，他伸出手，机械的指节抓着领主的小臂想把他推开，但是Zavala捏着他的腰和脖子压在他身上让他动弹不得，机器低温的皮肤都被Titan的身体捂热了。

啊，温度。Zavala低垂下眼睛看着他，起初他们会在比较隐蔽的没有守护者们徘徊的地方，可能是Hunter Vanguard热衷于和他做爱，也顾及着Commander的面子和那一点羞耻心，但是后来他不那么顾忌了。后来Cayde会和他在刚刚散场的会议室里做，金属手指带着温度覆盖在泰坦宽厚结实的胸肌上，隔着护甲都能感觉到，Zavala从未觉得一个人的温度会如此彰显存在感。Hunter Vanguard把Ace放在会议桌上，轻轻咔哒一声，Zavala就抬起眼看向他——他把两条细长又有力的大腿环上Commander结实有力的腰背上，送上属于机器温暖又冰冷地亲吻。曾经Zavala听过不少年轻守护者们对Cayde-6想入非非的谈话，Hunter Vanguard完美的漂亮的躯体，在战斗中用难以置信的速度避开敌人的子弹再喂他们枪子儿的身影，是每个人肖想的对象。而事实的确是如此，尽管Exo的躯体没有人类那样柔软——Zavala记不得他之前的那些记忆了，那是禁忌，但是Hunter Vanguard细瘦又有力的腰握在手里的确让他难以自持。

-

尽管Cayde热衷于在做爱的时候用低俗又下流的话让Zavala脸红，但是一旦进入状态他就只会嗯嗯啊啊的难以控制自己的呻吟，可能他也没想着要压抑自己的呻吟，导致很多次附近有人经过时Zavala总要捂住他的嘴。这个时候Hunter Vanguard会恶劣的露出笑容，他的蓝色的发光眼睛眯起来，带着热乎乎地喘息断断续续问他在怕什么，Zavala这时会报复性将猎人抱起架在腰上，因为身高和力量的优势Cayde一时难以挣脱这样的束缚，Zavala抓着他狠狠掐着他的腰顶进去顶到很深的地方，Hunter会爽的大腿抽搐脚趾蜷缩，腰漂亮的弓起大声呻吟。是的，没人知道他们私下里搞在了一起，包括Ikora，他们火力小队的第三人，也不知道。

Commander在如此亲密的肢体接触里不是体贴的那方，而Cayde从未有什么抱怨，因为开始的契机总是从他开始。他在他的身上找到自己喜欢的姿势，尽管Hunter Vanguard喜欢亲昵的面对面，但Commander更喜欢后入。有很多次，Zavala抓着Cayde的腰和肩膀将他强行转过来背对他，hunter的脸被迫和飞船冰凉的墙面贴在一起，他会被操的很辛苦，尽管泰坦的体型和术士猎人没什么大的差别，但commander实在是他们之中的佼佼者了，Cayde为了迎合他的胯部要踮起脚尖将腰下压到过分的弧度才能让自己不那么痛，直到他爽的小腿打抖站不住要往下滑，Zavala才会体贴地将Cayde转过身捞起来抵在墙上，像是抓破玩具一样轻松。Hunter Vanguard是个很容易高潮的人，这点只有和他做爱的人才会知道，而在这样如此比拼体力的肢体接触下他已经被强迫拉入高潮好几次了，机器不会出汗，但急促的颤抖的喘息和闪烁的蓝色灯光告诉Zavala对方已经体力透支了。

“你能继续的。”commander捏着Exo的金属脖颈，薄薄的金属表层下是不可忽视的发烫的温度，“是你要求这些的。”

Cayde的喘息在他的手心底下起伏，然后是一连串的胡话和夸赞，比如你操得我好爽，或者要他再深点，蓝色的眼睛闪烁的灯光将Zavala的视线全部占满。这个时候Zavala很难分辨hunter到底是想继续还是不想继续，直到他持续用力的继续碾压对方肠肉里那一点，hunter绷直了小腿，尖叫着又被强迫扯上痛苦的高潮，他抽搐着射出人造精液将两人的衣服弄得更加乱七八糟，抱着Zavala脖子的手终于抓不住要垂下去时commander眼疾手快扶住了他，完美的旖旎的夜晚才宣告结束。

这样的利益关系持续了很久，久到两个人都习以为常到忘记遮掩会被人引起注意的细节，更何况是面对什么都逃不过眼皮的Warlock Vanguard下。他们的地下情直到Ikora在一天散会后的下午茶时间，和Hunter Vanguard有过时间颇长的目光接触后败露，她长长叹一口气，说，“Cayde。”

hunter转过头，将酒杯放下，Ikora就说，”下次，你和Zavala再单独呆在会议室或者别的地方，请在之后清理一下卫生或者物归原位，这里的清洁人员会很——”

Cayde睁大他那双漂亮的散发着蓝色灯光的眼睛看向对面温和又严谨的靠谱女性，接着Ikora起身，往门口的方向走，她将手放在hunter带着兜帽的金属脑袋上，诡异又温柔的抚摸方式。“照顾好自己。”

-

Cayde彻底地睁开了蓝色的眼睛，在黑暗中却不刺眼的光让commander感到呼吸困难，到底是为什么呼吸困难，Zavala自己也没有想清楚，他很少有手足无措的时候。对方绷紧的身体和软热的肠肉吸舔得更加煽情，让他觉得头皮发麻，钳制住他的手却更加用力，好像怕还睡在其他地方的Gardian听到一样。他一时间想不出什么办法，往后撤要退出他的身体，对Exo来说实在是吞吃的艰难的那根碾过前列腺点，被钳制住的身体突然绷仅，Cayde又轻又难受地嗯了一声，手指紧绞住柔软靠垫腿抖得按不住，表情也随之痛苦地扭曲起来。Zavala退也不是进也不是，也无法暴力唤醒对方，手不用去摸两人交合的地方就明白Cayde被干到潮吹了，commander只希望明早不会有人在意这里的一片狼藉。但是棘手的是Hunter Vanguard并没有在高潮的同时射精，他的阴茎还硬着在小腹上滴出可怜的湿痕。他看着hunter睁开眼，平时的轻松或者戏虐的目光都不复存在，好像他回到了Zavala不知道的痛苦过去一样让Zavala感到陌生。

他俯下身将Cayde还罩在头上的兜帽摘下来，低声喊他，Cayde张了张嘴好像呢喃了什么名字或者是别的，他没听清，接着hunter伸出手来摸上commander结实的胸肌摸到灼热的熟悉温度，才露出有点释然地放松的表情。“醒醒。”他命令道。

Zavala能够感觉到怀里紧绷的身体变得放松。Hunter Vanguard慢慢的看向他，接着露出他熟悉的笑容，他喘息着，第一句话问“我的披风还有盔甲，你可别……”

“我帮你脱了，就在旁边。”

如果这个时候旁边有人（当然commander不会允许），一定能看出他是有多体贴他的床伴。Hunter Vanguard在这时候还想着他的那些花里胡哨的盔甲和披风，Zavala实在是无法理解，包括他带过的那些年轻的猎人们，和他学的有模有样，如出一辙。但是这个时候Cayde的声音低沉得不像样，黏湿又模糊地含在唇舌之间。Zavala感觉自己的脸红到要着火了，真的很丢人。但是Hunter Vanguard没反应过来的是Zavala还压制着他，用了点力扣住Cayde的腰，用尽全力插到最里面，卵囊和臀肉相击发出黏糊糊的清脆响声，就像是那些很久都没泄欲的男人一样（虽然本质上也差不多了）。Zavala就着刚刚被干的潮吹的肠道再次插入进去剧烈摩擦起来。Cayde半张着嘴被他拖拽摇晃，声音又哑又软叫得像只发情的猫，很少有人能听到这样放肆的声音（sundance除外），Zavala把他翻过来从背后激烈地进入他，hunter顺从的抬高屁股任由对方发泄兽欲，他上半身软在破旧的临时休息平台上，随着男人的动作摇晃着发出淫荡的喘息声，直到Zavala一直往里顶，将他撑的胀痛的阴茎顶到Exo危险的结肠瓣，这让Cayde猝不及防地短促地叫出来，但随即他就张着嘴发不出声音，被Zavala的一阵咬牙猛干刺激到浑身发抖。他的小腹开始抽搐，金属肉环被过大的阴茎撑开磨得红肿，里面却被操到委屈得发抖，柔顺的肠道汁液四溢，几近融化，水顺着臀缝向下流到打湿后腰。Zavala根本就没有一点照顾刚刚潮吹的hunter的意思，继续像打桩机一样的持续的刺激他。

“……没想到，呃……commander会有这样的癖好在这个时候选择做爱……”

Cayde眯起眼睛，如果他有生理泪水，大概现在已经弄了满脸了。但是hunter不喜欢打赌赌输这样的感觉，他会较劲儿，于是他开始收缩肠道刺激自顾自干的起劲儿的Titan。Zavala被刺激得闷哼一声差点撑不住手压在他背上，他有时候真的受不了Cayde该死的床技。机器结实的身体和被操熟的肉穴通通容纳了这些，Hunter从胸腔里断断续续地低沉地哼着，直到Zavala伸出手去摸他一直硬着流水的阴茎抓在手里撸动，这个时候他控制不住自己的身体弯下腰来迎合他的手，在commander宽厚的手心里毫无章法的挺腰，现在那上面亮晶晶全都是从马眼溢出的液体。Zavala对这种及时行乐的生活态度真的是佩服极了，尤其是他压根不知道Cayde挺腰的节奏只好靠力量压制强迫他跟着自己的节奏走，hunter发出一声窒息的哽咽，肉穴颤抖的咬他。Zavala狠狠的往前一顶射给了水淋淋的软穴，感觉脑子都要被射出去，疼痛和过载的快感让Cayde也猝不及防地射在commander的拳头里。

好心的Titan Vanguard在这之后倒在Cayde旁边而不是直接压在他的背上，而对方直挺挺的保持着原来的姿势躺着一动不动，只是剧烈的喘息，好像他们刚刚经历了一场畅快淋漓的和Vex或者卡巴尔的战斗，战胜归来，尽管这没什么两样，有区别的就是Ikora或者那个沉默寡言的Gardian在这时是不会在场的。然而，等到commander终于回过神，在Zavala想要站起来把这些会被人察觉到的痕迹清理一下的时候，Cayde已经又闭上眼睛，高潮后的疲倦给人的感觉太好了，他难以抵抗，或者是因为别的原因比如Titan Vanguard此刻就在他身边，他绵长的叹息一声，抓过Zavala的手（没有询问对方的意见，这种情况在此之前是没有的）像是婴儿一样有贪睡的习惯又闭上眼睛开始昏昏欲睡。Zavala没有和谁说晚安的习惯，Cayde也没有，他们躺在一起，在这之后两人什么也没说。


End file.
